


100 Themes Challenge

by PersonWhoHasCommented



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonWhoHasCommented/pseuds/PersonWhoHasCommented
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm taking the 100 themes challenge. So... 100 one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Themes Challenge

Harry was only three years old when the Dursleys had him start doing chores. In fact if it was on his third birthday that he was given his first chore, sweeping the house.

He didn't quite mind sweeping as it was the only thing he knew to do. Before he was given chores he had no real purpose and it was quite refreshing to have _something_ to do. He would realise as he got older that there was always an extra chore added on July 31st, which he eventually would discover was his birthday.

When he turned four he was given the job of vacuuming the downstairs, a job that was very hard for a four year old. So he was forced to adjust and eventually it became easier.

When he was five he had the privilege to clean the downstairs bathroom, which he _hated_ as it always smelled funny. He managed to survive the horrible smells and soon didn't mind them as much. 

Not to mention Harry now had school to do. School was weird for him, he had attempted to clean the horribly dirty floor and had been punished for not listening to his teacher. He just did not understand the people at his school.

By six he was already allowed outside to pull the weeds from the garden, though he liked this job because he was let outside. It was too bad he couldn't do it every day. 

At seven he was finally appointed the task of vacuuming the upstairs, now that he could get the vacuum there himself. He didn't like this job as much as he liked the other ones. The vacuum was bigger than he was!

By the time he was eight years old he was required to assist Aunt Petunia in the cooking. The idea was that eventually he could take over the job of cooking breakfast for the family. First they wanted to make sure he could handle it. They didn't want him to burn their house down.

At nine, because he still wasn't old enough to cook for them, he had the job of pruning the hedges. A hard job but he knew what to do by now. He had developed a plethora of skills.

Ten years of age was apparently the age he was granted the great chore of cooking breakfast. Now it was his job to wake up and make the Dursleys breakfast. 

Harry was going to be eleven in a few weeks and he wondered what chore would come next. Over the years the chores had been piling up. Did they even have anything else for him to do? He supposed he could take over cooking completely, but his aunt was a much better cook. 

Sometimes Harry wished he was a different person, a person whose world didn't revolve around chores. Sometimes he wished he was free.

**Author's Note:**

> He keeps a new chore every time. Not even counting odd jobs and stuff of that nature. What a busy kid.


End file.
